dark side of ice
by XlittlebunnieeangelofdoomX
Summary: when aizen finds out that the hogyoku has a true form, and the soul needed is none other then toshirou hitsugaya, will the soul society be able to save toshirou, or will aizen be able to keep toshirou under his control?
1. Chapter 1

the libary was huge. books stacked on books althroughout. in the far side were two figures with books scatered all around them. one them was wearing a haori with the number 10 on it and the other was a vice captain.

"taichou, take a look at this" said the vice captain handing the book to the taichou. the taichou's eyes scimmed the page and looked back up from the book

"well done i will inform the soul-taichou of this" and with that the taichou shunpo'ed out of the libary leaving the vice captain alone

"what is that bastard up to" was all the vice captain said as he continued the search in silence.

--

"soul-taichou, may i ask something inportant?" said the taichou

"go ahead" was all the older shinigami said

"hai, i would like to hold a taichou's meeting at my squad as that is where all the information is being held" he said looking at the soul-taichou with a fixed stare that read 'please-it-is-really-inportant'. the older shinigami sighed

"yes you may when would you need it to be?"

"as soon as possible" was the taichou's answer. the older man summoned a hell butterfly.

"ok i will summon all the taichous and tell them to hurry, you are exused"the taichou bowed his head and headed to the door towards the his devision 'what ever hes planning, i hope we can stop' was all he thought

--

"so shall we get this meeting underway?" said taichou abarai renji of the tenth division. all of the other taichous had been called into the tenth squad barracks as renji had asked for perrmission to host a taichou's meeting.

"what is so important that you drag me out of my lab?" questioned the taichou of the 12th division

"it is to regards of aizen and his plots" the room went silent as he continued to explain

"me and my fukutaichou were going over some books in the libary and discovered that the hogyoku has a special ability to merge with a soul and form a creature that is almost impossible to defeat" even zaraki was paying attention at the chance there could be a worthy enemy.

"but of course it cannot merge with just any soul" he paused to take a sip of his drink

"what do you mean,is there a special soul that must be used?" ukitake had just got over his illness and had not been aware of any of aizen's movements. renji put his cup down.

"precicely" he said taking another sip

"what sort of soul is needed?" unohana was intreged by this "is a special hollow or a shinigami sort of soul?"

renji looked as if he was expecting someone to ask the question and flipped through a organized file cutoresy of his fukutaichou

"we have been unable to find that much out but most likely it is a shinigami he will be after but so far there is no way to tell"

he closed the folder and set it back on the pile. just as he was about to say that was all, the doors burst open to see renji's fukutaichou looking rather panicked.

the small, white haired boy ran straight to his taichou carrying a huge book

"whats wrong toshirou-kun?" the boy's emerald eyes where filled with worry but at the same time excitment

"i found something out about the soul aizen needs but it doesn't make much sense to me, gomenasai" he handed the book to his taichou, bowed his head and headed back to the libary.

renji scanned the book and his eyes opened in shock

"what does it say?" questioned soi fong on noticing the look on her fellow taichou's face. he cleared his throat and began to announce what it said

"the book indecates that the soul needed is a young soul, known as a heavenly guardian with the wings of ice" ukitake was the first to say something

"but... the only person who has wings of ice...is.." the is hit them all

"there after toshirou-kun"

the captains began to whisper umongst themselves until the sou-taichou called for order

"what do you suggest we do abarai-tachou?" announced the soul-taichou. he looked towards the door and then turned his attantion back to the rest of the taichous

"i suggest we-" before he could finished a hell butterfly darted through the door towards renji

"_emergency, emergency arrancarrar have been spotted near the libary all officers report to the libary ASAP!_" the taichous rose from there seats and all ran out of the nearest exit, most taking the window(sorry couldn't think straight hehe)

the captains were now all heading straight for the libary knowing that aizen wanted to capture toshirou NOW!. only one thought ran through renji's mind.

'_please be alright toshirou'._

--

cliff hanger hehehe i love putting people in suspence as a hobby

please rate and reveiw as this is one of my first stories

arigatou

chou for now

XD


	2. Chapter 2

"you are a very talented shinigami" grimmjow annouced wincing in pain that the young shinigami had inflicted only moments ago.

"why are you here espada?" toshirou questioned through gritted teeth. instead of an answer, grimmjow lunged at him catching by surprise. toshirou was sent flying through half of the libary until he connected with the floor.

_'toshirou it is time to try your bankai'_ calledhyorinmaru

'but i dont know if im ready to yet' toshirou had no more time to dwell on it as grimmjow lunged again but toshirou was able to dodge at the last second.

he raised hyorinmaru high in the air

"ban...kai" toshirou's reitsu flared dangerously as his body grew to, enoumous, ice wings. his feet were incased in ice along with his left arm which sepperated at his wrist to look like a dragon claw.

grimmjow smiled at what he saw. aizen knew he had reached bankai some time ago and that was why he had sent out the arancarrar and espada.

this was the first time toshirou had used bankai in a fight and knew his bankai wouldn't last long enough to win the fight.

he lunged at grimmjow which was alot faster then grimmjow had thought which caused a huge slash across his chest to be created. grimmjow was now on the defensive, trying to block the young shinigami's blows until the attacks started to weaken.

--

all the captains felt a sudden increase in toshirou's reitsu and where shocked in what they saw.

there, floating in the air, was toshirou in bankai form. most of the captains were shocked he had reached bankai, with the exeption of renji, ukitake and the soul-taichou.

but something wasn't right. the young shinigami's face was pale and his chest was rising faster then usual. his apponent looked no better as his arm was encased in ice and a trail of blood slid down is face along with gashes all over his body.

toshirou was about to handle the final blow when a dimential portal opened and who would step out. it was none other then aizen with his sadist smile plasted on his face

"having trouble are we grimmjow?" aizen asked sarcastically. aizen looked away from grimmjow and focused on toshirou, who had killing intention writen all over his face

"my, my toshirou, what a scary face" aizen chuckled

"go to hell aizen" called toshirou through gritted teeth. aizen new that meeting with the young boy would cause him to be pushed over the edge in anger. and he was right. toshirou raised his sword high and charged for the sadistic bastard.

"toshirou no!" shouted renji. but it was too late. he had charged him and nobody knew what happened next, but the great ice wings began to crumble. he stood there for a couple of seconds.

suddenly his chest exploded with plenty of blood to cause a rainstorm. the body fell liflessly through the air and crashed into the ground caused the earth to shake a dusty cloud burst from the earth surrounding everything.

when the dust cleared, renji's eyes widened with horror.an unconcious toshirou, bleeding heavely, was being held by his hair by aizen.

"such a beautiful thing isn't he?" aizen turned to the taichous to see the look on their faces. 'pricless' he thought to himself. he looked over to the soul-taichou who was looking directly at the unconcious boy.

aizen pulled something out of his pocket. it was a small red pill like item. he put it to toshirou's lips, then slipped it in, pushing it down his throat. aizen snapped his fingers and the young boy's eyes flung open.

"what did you do to him?" shouted ukitake hissed through is teeth. aizen was enjoying himself

"its a simple mind controlling pill, shall i demostrate, toshirou to your taichou" toshirou turned to aizen as he nodded to the request.

"hai, aizen-sama" he slowly made his way down to his taichou and stood face to face with him. renji noticed to vacent look in his eyes meaning that aizen was not lying.

"good boy, now toshirou, say goodbye and come back to me" aizen's smile grew wider as toshirou did what he was told

"goodbye" said toshirou with no emotion what so ever and shunpo'ed towards his new master. another demencial portal opened and gin popped his head out see what was going on

"ah gin, i would like you to take our new guest to his room, i must talk to the shinigami first" he pointed at toshirou who just stared into nothingness. gin smile grew larger (if thats even possible)

"hai aiz'n sama, come alon' snowball" he gestered to toshirou and toshirou followed without a sound and disapeared throught the hole.

"bring toshirou-kun back" ordered renji. his patience reaching its end. first, he had seen he fukutaichou bacically explode. then he saw him become a hollow shell that lived to follow aizen.

"im sorry but i can do that, you see, if i give him back the hogyoku will never show me its true power and form" he said smiling at the reaction he got from renji

"and just what is this true form you speak of aizen?" questioned byakuya who had remained stonic till now. he didnt like the fact that aizen was going to use the young boy for something.

"you will find out soon enough but now i have to attend to my guest bye" and with that he was gone. the captains looked at renji who in turn just looked at the ground. he could not protect his fukutaichou, the most important person to him from danger. he looked up and faced the soul-taichou

"sir i have a request"

--

then end of chapter 2 hope you enjoyed

please R&R

thank you so much for reading

lilbeth326:-yawns loadly- time to go to bed

ichigo: hey when do i come in?!

lilbeth326: -rubs eyes- you come in the next chapter along with orihime so go tell her to get ready

ichigo: what about matsumoto?

lilbeth326: -nervous smiles- i..urm.. kinda...forgot her

ichigo: -sweat drops- baka

lilbeth326: boke

(continues for about 10 minutes)

renji: WILL YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN WERE TRYING TO FIGURE HOW TO RESCUE TOSHIROU AND NONE OF US CAN THINK WILL ALL OF YOUR ARGUING

lilbeth326 & ichigo: gomenisai renji.

lilbeth326: see ya real soon


	3. Chapter 3

"yo urahana-san you wanted to talk to us" ichigo annouced as he and orihime walked into the shop

"ah, yes, please follow me" urahana jestered to them to follow him. they entered a small room with a rather large table. around the table were four taichous looking at the them. (from closest to the door to furthest) ukitake waved at them with a aquade smile on his face. next to him was unohana, her reitsu was as warm as ever but it felt more... on the edge. byakuya was next to her with his usual stonic look on his face. at the furthest end of the table was renji. he looked up at ichigo for a few seconds then turned his focus back to the cup of tea infront of him

"please take a seat you two, there is something we wish to disscuss" said unohana calmly. the two sat down slowly. orihime opposite ukitake and ichigo opposite renji.

"whats wrong urahana-san?" orihime turned he head to the man making his way towards his seat.

"i think one of the taichous here should explain" was his answer as he pulled out his fan

"well renji, whats up?" ichigo watched renji as he took his focus of the tea and lifted his head to look at his friend

"toshirou was kidnapped by aizen" his he looked down to his lap in shame of the fact he couldn't help the poor boy. ichigo's eyes widen in shock. he turned his head to the rest of the captains to see them all looking down.

"what happened ukitake-san?" orihime was confused on why toshirou would be kinapped by aizen.

"well, abarai taichou and toshirou fukutaichou were searching for information on the hogyoku and came across a book that said a young soul was needed known as a heavenly guardian with wings of ice which ment that they needed toshirou, so aizen sent arrancarrar and an espada to capture him, aizen then fed toshirou some sort of pill that allowed aizen to control him" he ending with a coughing fit

"we are here because we need both of your help, you have both been to aizen's lair once so you know your way around more then us and also because of your power" added byakuya sipping his drink

"soaka... well were defently in right inoue?"

"hai" all of the captains (exept byakuya apart from the thankyou) gave them a smile and thanked them for helping. urahana stood up and walked towards a ladder

"if you will follow me, i have the portal set up for you" he began to climb down the ladder followed by the rest of the shinigami. as urahana said, there was a small portal open in the center of the underground room.

"good luck all of you" he said as they all jumped through the portal. as soon as renji past through, the portal closed

"do you think they'll be ok urahana-san?" said ururu as she poked her head from behind a rock

"dont worry they'll be just fine ururu" the two climbed back the ladder and went back to working the shop.

--

toshirou opened his eyes slowly. he didnt reconise this room. then he remembered. he lifted his body up and climbed off the bed as soon as he took a few steps away, a force through him back to the bed. he tried again and the same thing happened. he tried for 10 minutes until he realised he was getting no where and sat back down on the bed.

the door clicked and opened slowly reviling a slim arrancarrar with green hair and bright green eyes. the arrancarrar walked over to toshirou and bent over to ruffle his hair. she smiled when he pushed her hand away

"i wonder what ruffled your feathers" she smiled as she rose back up and placed something in the corner of the room

"who are you?" toshiro asked with slight annoyance of what she just did

"oh yeah, my name mystica and i take it you must be that toshirou kid that aizen keeps going on about correct?" she looked down at him with a warm smile almost like unohana's.

"hai" was all he said as he continued to stare at something that wasn't there

"there is nothing there toshirou, the chocker round your neck stops you from leaving the bed unless you are to see aizen sama" he looked up and then placed a hand on his throat. there was something round him neck. how did he not notice it there before

"here are some cloths to change into before you meet with aizen sama" she said handing some cloths that looked like what grimmjow had worn.

"why are you being so nice?" he said with suspicion in his voice

"well, if anyone harmed you, aizen would kill them instantly and also, because your too cute to hurt" she said as-a-matter-of-factly stroking his cheek.

she left the room quietly so he could get changed in peace.

--

the shinigami landed on the soft sand without a sound (well appart from ichigo and orihime who landed on their butts) they looked around for a moment until seeing the white castle. they all run towards the castle as fast as they could (orihime was being carried as she couldn't use shunpo)

'_were coming toshirou_' renji said to himself and the continued to run

--

"welcome hitsugaya-han" grinned aizen as toshirou walked into the room (well not actuactly walked more like dragged kicking and screaming by at least 5 espada, he was a difficult bugger)

"why am i here teme?" resorted toshirou

"my my, we should wash your mouth out with soap young man" he joked.

"no the reason you are here will make sense to you soon, now let me show you something" he tapped a cylinder next to him which opened to revleal a small box. aizen picked up the box and opened it.

"the hogyoku!" gasped toshirou. aizen smile grew larger and he walked up to the boy. the toshirou began to feel slightly woozey the closer aizen got

"i see you know what it is" he noticed the boy begining to sway side to side

"whats wrong hitsugaya-han, feeling a bit woozey are we?" he got his answer when the young boy collapsed on the floor.

"mystica take hitsugaya back to his room if you would dear?" mystica walked up to the boy and picked him up bridal style

"hai aizen-sama" has she shunpo'ed (or what ever they called it) to his respected room. she placed him on his bed and proseed to get a cold cloth for his head.

--

"the castle isn't getting any closer guys" complained ichigo

"that i true maybe we should sit down for five minutes to regain our strength so we can get there faster" surgested unohana. everybody nodded and stopped running. byakuya placed orihime back on the ground so he could sit down in comfort.

after about five minutes of resting, renji stood up any surgested that they began to move. the all nodded and rose to there feet (appart from oirhime who got back on byakuya's back) and began to run.

ichigo pulled infront of the group until he hit something

"crap, how the hell did the castle suddenly appear like that?!" screamed ichigo rubbing his nose. the others stopped just in time thanks to ichigo's clumsiness.

"so now all we need to do is find a d-" byakuya was interupted by renji and ichigo knocking the wall down infront of them.

"door" finished byakuya

"shall we get going now?" asked ichigo. renji nodded and the group ran through the empty halls.

--

the end of the 3rd chapter and in less then a week, im on a roll hehe

lilbeth326: so want to you guys think so far?

ichigo: its cool -thumbs up-

lilbeth326: thanks ichigo -wide grin-

byakuya: is it just me or are the chapters getting longer?

-ichigo and lilbeth326 look at chapters-

ichigo: i guess so

lilbeth326: well i got to get going coz im going down town im about 20 mins bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

"you called for me aizen-sama" said a young girl that looked identical to mystica

"ah, rosa i would like you to go and meet our visitors please"

"hai aizen-sama" the rosa left the room. aizen looked over to the hoykugo and a grin grew on his face. 'wont be long now' he thought to himself.

"gin if your going to hide please do it better then this" aizen said narrowing his eyes to the shadow

"oh poo, an' i though i was prett' good at hidin' me reitsu" giggled gin

"what exactly do you want gin?"

"i wan' ta know wat ya planning wid the littl' snowball" aizen looked at the hogyoku again and sighed deeply

"ah yes i forgot to tell you, it turns out that the hogyoku has a special form that can only be realised with a certain soul" he paused for a second and then continued

"and that certain soul is toshirou" gin's grin got wider along with aizen's.

"so how does it work?" asked gin

"you'll find out some enough gin" and with that gin disserpeared into the shadows leaving aizen alone to his thoughts

--

the shinigami where running through any extremely long hall when an explosion when of right infront of the sending byakuya, orihime, ichigo and ukitake in the wall. unohana ran to then to see if they were alright. ichigo and orihime were fine, but ukitake was coughing up blood and byakuya was bleeding from a wound in the head. she set up her equiptment and began healing them.

"looks like i found you" said a voice from the rails. the figure jumped down infront of renji

"any who might you be sweetheart?" she asked innocently

"abarai renji ,taichou of the tenth division and who are you?"

"oh the tenth division eh... my name is rosa nice to meet ya" she stood back slightly and looked above her with a frown on her features

"what are you doing here mystica, i thought you were looking after that white haired kid" she remarked, her sister landed next to her and rised slowly

"hes asleep at the moment so i thought i'd help ya out sis" she giggled. she looked at the group infront of her

"so you must be the group that are trying to rescue toshirou" said stated

"yes, were are, now stand aside or we will be forced to kill you" state ichigo. the girls looked at him, then at each other, and burst into laughter. no one understood what the reason was for the sudden out burst but i couldn'y be good for them

"gomenasai, gmenasai but the fact you think you can beat use is extremly funny, you see, were not normal shinigami like yourselves, we dont have a zanpacktou, we use devil callings to defeat out enimies" stated mystica

"shall we rosa" asked mystica

"we shall mystica" a weird reitsu burst from them and microphones appeared from behind them (sort of like mimi and sheshe from mermaid melody) and began to sing

"(song) baptised, with a perfect name

the devil in his heart

alone with out himself

war between him and the dean

needs someone to blame

in the end only he can do alone"

"orihime, ukitake taichou" orihime collapsed on the floor followed by ukitake

"you beleive in what you see

you beleive in what you need

there is the one, that never faded waded

in your heart

so jesus knows my sorrow

there is the one hiding in that land

of the land of the day break" all the shinigami were lying unconcious on the floor now, which caused the girls to giggle.

"well that worked perfect, we should get them to the throne room" said rosa as she called for 10 arrancarrar to collect the shinigami and take them to aizen's throne room. the arrancarrar did as they were told and took the bodies away

"i have to go check on toshirou see ya round rosa" said mystica as she walked off

"ok bye" the sisters parted. rosa going to the throne room and mystica going to toshirou.

--

a knock came at the door and then mystica walked in silently

"toshirou are you ok dear?" sha questioned as she walked up to him looking out the window

"oh...yeah im fine thank you"

"your welcome by the way, i will not be seeing you for the rest of today as i have to go to a new dimention with some espada so i will see you soon bye" she nodded her head and then disserpeared without a trace. he looked back out the window 'taichou i hope your ok' thought toshirou. the door began to open to see none other then grimmjow standing at the enterance

"come on brat you've got someone to see"

--

renji slowly opened his eyes 'damn witches' he thought. his vision was blurred for a moment. once it had cleared, he saw everyone else still uncoincious. he leaned over to unohana and woke her up gently. then they began waking everyone up (orihime is one heavy sleeper). the room was too dark to see where there were. i didnt feel like a cell so that meant they weren't prisoners. yet.

there heard the sound of foot steps out side and the door opened slowly. reaveling aizen and gin who seemed extremly happy.

"ah, i see your awake now" chuckled aizen. gin just stood there with an extremly large grin on his face as he looked at the shinigami

"i take it tha' ya wanted ta save dat snowball" stated gin. renji growled quietly as the rest just looked at them. aizen made his way to his throne with gin right behind him. the shinigami rose from the floor and stood straight

"where's toshirou teme?!" demanded ichigo. aizen just grinned. he snapped his fingers and foot steps could be heard walking towards the room. also with muffled shouting.

as the foot steps got louder so did the shouting

"LET GO OF ME, TEME!" the captains recongised that voice

"toshirou!" ukitake said quietly

"I SWEAR IF YOU DONT PUT ME DOWN IM GONNA KICK YOU RIGHT IN YOUR SMUG FACE" he roared. god was he pissed, but at least he was ok from the sounds of it.

"shut ya mouth kid, ya giving me a headache" complained grimmjow as he came closer to the door.

"its taken all my strength not to punch ya right in ya mouth" he shouted again at toshirou. grimmjow knocked at the door and heard aizen welcome him into the room. behind grimmjow were twenty or so arrancarrar trying to drag in toshirou. when they did manage to get him trough the door, aizen had walked up to them and taken toshirou off their hands allowing them to return to where they came from.

"aren't we a bit stressy today" joked aizen. all he got was a very dark glare from toshirou. he placed toshirou on the ground and ruffled his hair only to have his hand slapped by the boy. aizen bent down to toshirou's level and whispered something into his ear. whatever was said make the boy freeze in place. aizen stepped back a bit only two have renji charge him

"taichou!?" called toshirou at what he saw. he looked in the direction of his taichou's attack to see ukitake, unohana, byakuya, orihime and ichigo standing there.

aizen dogged the attack with ease and countered with a forcful punch in renji's stomach causing him to fall to the floor.

"taichou!" shouted toshirou as he ran over to renji and began to use a kidou spell on him. he didn't , though, apprhend the fact that aizen went charging at him knock him into the wall so hard that the wall collapsed.

aizen walked up to the rubble of the wall and pulled toshirou out of the rubble but his hair. he then pulled somthing out of his pocket

"get ready to see the hogyoku's true form" called aizen as he lifted the boy high by the next and forcing his hand straight through his chest. he placed the hogyoku in toshirou's chest and then removed his hand.

toshirou went limp for a moment as aizen dropped him to the floor and walked off to his throne and looked down at toshirou with a sadist grin on his face.

--

the end of chapter 4 please R&R and thanks for reading

"shinigami cup, golden"

aizen bent down to toshirou's level and whispered something into his ear.

"toshirou...im going to steal all of your watermelons and eat them infront of you all night long"

the end

sorry for the end bits, i let my friends write them for fun and they begged me to put them in, so i did hehe

byebye people


	5. Chapter 5

"toshiroooo!" renji ran up to the body of his fukutaichou and gently pulled him onto his lap. everybody began to notice a temperture drop of about 10 degrees. the walls began to slowly ice over and after 5 minutes the whole room's walls were covered in thick ice.

a burst of reistru came from toshirou causing renji to fly across the room at record speed.

toshirou staggered to his feet almost falling down a couple of times. he took one step towards aizen and as soon as he put one foot down, ice spouted for 3 meter in all directions.

renji managed to pull himself of of the wall seemed to want to hold him there with ice. when landed back on the ground he looked up to see toshirou slowly making his way to aizen. he ran straight at toshirou to knock him down to the ground, but as he was about to get him, a strange force pushed him straight back to the ground. renji rised again and tried to tackle but he just got thrown back again by the force.

toshirou stopped at the steps of aizen's throne and aizen slowly made his way down to him. he held out his hand for a moment. toshirou lifted his hand and took hold of aizen's. a burst of dark reitsu emitted from both of them as something strange began to take place. spirit particals flew towards toshirou. as more and more gathered, shapes began to take place. huge, black wings sprouted from toshirou's back and armor also appeared from no where.

all the shinigami looked in horror as toshirou appearence looked more and more like a devil's

"you are very lucky to see this, shinigami but unfortantly, we are going to have to get rid of you for good" annoused aizen as he faced to shinigami group.

"toshirou why dont you show them what you can do with your ice" aizen petted toshirou head as toshirou began to lift his hand up

"hai, aizen-sama" a ice crystal formed in his hand. he threw the ice crystal at the ceiling. as soon as they connected, ice began to spread rapidly forming ice daggers all over, along with the walls. as soon as they all formed, toshirou opened his eyes to show instead of emerald eyes, they where as red as fire.

"good boy, were going to leave you to have your fun" aizen and gin made their way to the door only to have ichigo charge at them. toshirou shunpo'ed in the way of ichigo's attack causing his blade to cut through toshirou's waist and chest. however toshirou didnt back away, he had formed an ice crystal behind his back.

"kurosaki-kun watch out" but orihime's warning came to late as toshirou forced the ice through ichigo's lower stomach. ichigo fell to ground as toshirou stood over him. as he was about to strike again, when something went hurdulling towards him knocking him to the ground. ichigo looked confused and looked towards the others. unohana was holding her arm in the direction of toshirou. ichigo looked to toshirou, who was struggling to get back to his feet.

"toshirou stop this at once" ordered unohana as she walked over to ichigo to tend to his wound. she pulled out the crystal and examined it. the crystal began to melt in her hand. suddenly unohana's hand began to freeze over. she looked over to toshiro to see him standing back up looking straight past her. toshirou raised his hand and 5 glaciers attacked unohana and ichigo.

"scatter senbonzakura" the glaciers never reached the two as thousends of pletals cut them into peices. toshirou frowned as his attack was deflected. the petal swarmed behind byakuya who ordered them to attack toshirou. something attacked the petals with extreme force causing dust to rise. when the dust settled, everyone saw a large, black tail that wasn't there before. the petals retreated back to their master who, in turn, launched another attack. the blades swarmed around toshirou until he could not be seen.

the petals started to retreat. the huge black wings on toushirou's back had deflected the hole group of petals without a scratch. byakuya was about to launch another attack, when toshirou's reitsu rised more causing orihime to drop to the floor. the temperature drop by 20 degrees. the ice on the walls and ceiling grew more dangerously the more reitsu toshirou emmitted. ukitake picked orihime up and shunpo'ed to the further end of the room to realese some of the tention. unohana was finished healing ichigo and joined byakuya and renji.

"whats going on, everytime hes attacked, something else forms on him?!" renji and unohana had noticed that as well but if they didnt attack, then they would be killed instead.

toshirou faced them again. his eyes shining with a killng intent. the wings began to flutter causing huge winds to occur. he took off from the ground and hurled himself at renji. renji was only just able to dodge the full on attack but didnt see the tail attack as well. renji was sent crashing through the floor. toshirou never saw what happened next.

"bankai zabimaru"(forgot what its called) a huge bamboo creature hurredled at him carshing him into the wall. he fell back down to the ground with a small 'thud'.

"abarai taichou, are you ok?" renji looked up to see unohana looking at him. he turned his direction to his fukutaichou just lying on the floor. the wings on his back and the tail began to dispurse along with the armor. renji walked up to him and nelt next to him. after a few minutes the boy began to sturr.

"t-taichou?" he asked weakly. renji features went from angry to happy in less then a second.

"yeah, it me toshirou-kun" toshirou tried to push himself up, only to fall back down. renji caught him just before he hit the ground and pulled him into a large inbrace. toshirou relaxed in the hold and drifted into unconcious. renji lifted the boy up and walked over to the rest of the group. the smile on his face never left as he focused at the boy. until, however, two fimiliar reitsus bursted through the door.

at first, toshirou had been in renji's arms, next thing anybody knew, he was in gin's arms.

"looks like der is still a couple of faults in ya new toy aiz'n" gin joked as he walked up to aizen handing toshirou to him. aizen looked down at the boy and then to the shinigami.

"its a shame he didnt kill you, but right now you need to leave" as he said that a dimential portal opened and began to suck the shinigami in. aizen smiled as he, gin and toshirou were unaffected.

"teme" was all they heard until the group were sucked in.

when they opened their eyes, they found themselves in the 1st divisions quarters.

"why has he brought us back her i wonder?" aizen did do some strange things but this made no sense.

"we should tell the soul-taichou what we have disscovored" byakuya was already out the door by the time he had finished. the rest nodded and followed byakuya.

--

"enter" called the soul-taichou. byakuya, unohana, ukitake, renji and ichigo made their way in the room. the soul-taichou noticed that orihime and toshirou were not with them.

"i see that you were not able to retrive hitsugaya fukutaichou" he stated sighing slightly. the winter war was fast approching and toshirou was an extremly stong shinigami. if only he was only could he have become a taichou.

"no taichou, but we did see aizen merge toshirou and the hogyoku together and it is a formidable fource to go against" ukitake after speaking looked at renji, who just kept focused on the ground.

"i see, well unfortuantly, i cannot allow you to return as the war is only five days away. if you do see him there, then you have the right to try and save him but for now, you must all wait until then, dismissed" they bowed to the soul taichou and filed out of the hall. if they waited till the war, there could be no way for toshirou to wake up. all they could do was just pray that they could wake him up.

--

the end of chapter 5

lilbeth326: oh man, now ive got writters block lol

renji: well you better hurry coz' i want to save him soon

lilbeth326: alright alright dont get ya knickers in a twist, ill try my hardest

renji: fine sorry. see you all later guys

sorry its a bit shorter then the others but my friend wouldn't give me a break so i sort of had a fight with her hehe

please R&R beacuse im trying really hard on this.

bye bye


	6. Chapter 6

All the Soul Society was full of shinigami making final arrangments for the winter war. The fact that they had lost another shinigami just days before the war was a deverstating blow to all the other shinigami. All taichous had been called to an emergancy meeting to discuss the war and the capture of one of their strongest shinigami.

"As you know, Abarai Taichou, Kuchiki Taichou, Ukitake Taichou, Unohana Taichou, Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime went to Aizen's palace to retrive Hitsugaya Fukutaichou and they were faced with a problem, Abarai Taichou, can you please explain what happened while you were there?" The old man had not heard too much about it so this was pretty much news to all of the taichous.

"Hai, Soutaichou, while there, we were meet by two arancarrar named Rosa and Mystica who used something called demon calls which none of use were prepared for and at the end of the call we had all been knocked out" Some of the other taichous were were slightly faized but zaraki had that look on his face that said 'I-bet-I-could-have-taken-'em'.

"We were taken to Aizen's throne room, when we awoke, Aizen and Gin walked in to 'greet us' as they put it. Aizen then snapped his fingers and Grimmjow entered with Hitsugaya Fukutaichou. Aizen then merged the Hoyguko with Hitsugaya. After about five minutes, he began to make his way towards Aizen. Aizen held out his hand and then a dark reitsu emerged from both of them. A strange armour appeared on his body along with huge, black wings. Hitsugaya raised up his hand a threw a crystal into the air which caused ice to form on the ceiling and walls. Ichigo then tried to attack Aizen but by the looks of it, Aizen had started to pill from the capture because Hitsugaya took the attack. he then forced one of the cyrstals into him. Unohana Taichou took the ice out and it did what any other ice did, it melted. But when it did, her hand became incased in ice, but the most unusual thing is that whenever he faces a new attack, another shape takes place like the fact that when Kuchiki Taichou attaked a second time, a huge black tail took shape." All the taichous looked shocked. even Zaraki was a little shocked at the fuzz ball's power. The old man let out a sigh before begining to speak again.

"We came pretty much guess that Aizen will force him to fight in the war, so if you do go against him, do not go easy on him but at the same time do not kill him as we may be able to change him back" Zaraki's face lit up. He had two spersific commands. Capture Hitsugaya and kill anything else.

"You are now dismissed" All the taichous began to fill out of the room.

"Abarai Taichou, could i speak to you for a minute alone?" Renji turned round to the Soutaichou

"Hai" He walked towards the Soutaichou.

"Abarai Taichou, i am sending you to the human world to get the ryoka ready to bring them here tomorrow."

"Hai Soutaichou, i will head to the real world now"

"that is all" Renji walked out of the room and down the corridoor in silence.

--

"As you know, my Espada, we are just three days away from our winter war with the Soul Society. I have seen their strength resently and they have all gotten alot stronger, but so have we, we also have a guest that will garentee our victory" Aizen nodded his head and two arancarrar women came waltzing in. Behind them was a small, white haired boy.

"Aizen- sama, that the boy that beat Luppi right?" said the tenth Espada Yammy. Yammy was good friends with Luppi and said he would take revenge for his friend but now it could be a slight problem.

"yes, his name is hitsugaya toshirou, fukutaichou at the soul society" aizen summoned the boy infront of him and toshirou did as he was told.

"He's not exactly himself, as you can see, I gave him our experimental mind control pill and it was a success" Aizen ruffled the small boy's hair before siting back comfortably in his seat.

"How exactly is he going to help us Aizen-sama?" questioned Nnoitra but before Aizen could answer someone beat him to him it.

"He is the soul that the Hoyguko needs to be in its true form and in its true form is impossible to defeat, unfortuantly, the mind control pill was over powered by the power so he snapped out of Aizen-sama's control and reverted back to normal, right, Aizen-sama?" the ever silent female Espada always seemed to know exactly what was going on.

"You are ever vigilent, Halibel, yes it is true that is why the sience Arancarrar created a stronger pill which so far has worked perfectly, but we will see if it stays the same in the war" The Espada listened carfully to everything Aizen had said. well, all exept Grimmjow, who was thinking about how he was going to find and slaughter the orange haired substitute shinigami.

"Oh, and one last thing" Aizen facial featured turned extremly serious.

"Make sure Toshirou doesn't go back to the Soul Society's aid" All the Espada we frightened by the tone used but none the less, all of them nodded and began to file out of the room, leaving Aizen, Gin, Tousen and Toshirou in the room.

"Tousen, can you please take Toshirou back to his room and make sure that only me and Mystica can enter?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama" The blind ex-shinigami walked up to Toshirou and began to lead him out of the hall.

"Aiz'n, are ya worried bout dat war in three days?" Aizen turned his attention from the door to Gin.

"No, I beleive we will win, with all of the strength we have, are you worried, Gin?"

"Well, sorta, I know it will be hard, but I'm still worry if one of the little buggers could actually kill me" Aizen smiled at Gin's answer. He knew Gin was stronger then most of the shinigami captains, but of course, that doesn't mean that they hadn't gotten stronger through time. Gin smile creeped back up on his face in all its glory.

"But no matta what its gonna be one hell of a time for us"

--

It was six in the morning in the human world. Ichigo was finally asleep when tapping came at the door of his appartment.

'Go away, im sleeping' He moaned to himself

Knock, knock

'Stop it, just go away come back later'

Knock, knock, knock.

'I swear if you hit that door one more time ill-'

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANGBANGBANGBANG

Ichigo threw his sheets onto the floor and stormed towards the door. He swore who ever was at the door at this time in the morning was going to get the shit beaten out of their sorry asses.

He opened the door to see Yoruichi standing there in what looked like her PJs. Ichigo was about to burst out in laughter when her fist connected with his nose. He was sent flying through the hallway back into his bedroom on the bed.

"Ichigo, Urahara has Renji at his place and they said they need to talk to you so get your sorry ass dressed so i can go back to bed" And with that she walked out of Ichigo's room into the kitchen. Ichigo did as he was told as an angry Yoruichi was something he really didn't need first thing in the morning.

When he walked into the kitchen, he found Yoruichi stuffing her face with Ichigo's special chocolate and drinking a picture of water.

"Ah, Ichigo your ready, lets go" when in actual face it sounded more like: "Ah, Icigu, oar wemy,rets lo". Ichigo was pissed at the fact that she had just eating all of his chocolate but if he dare say anything, he would probably end up in a coma for 20 years or so, and that was so not to do on his to-do list.

--

When he arrived, he was meet by Ururu and Jinta working. Well, Ururu was working and Jinta just said 'He was supervising her' which resolved him getting his ass kicked by Yoruichi.

In the home part of the shop, Urahara and Renji were sitting round a small table with a cup of green tea infront of them.

"Ah, Ichigo your here, thank you Yuroichi" Said Urahara from behind his fan. Yoruichi slowly made her way towards him. When she stood infront of him, he was meet with a sharp pain between his legs.

"If you ever wake me up like that again, i will rip the bugger off" and with that, she happily walked out of the door leaving Urahara to role round on the floor in pain.

After about ten minutes of Urahara shouting a coulorful vocabulary that your mother would not approve of, he was back a his seat with both Renji and Ichigo looking like they were going to erupt with laughter.

"Ichigo, Renji has something he has to talk to you about, so im going to bed. Ja ne" And he was out like a shot, he had been completely humiliated by Yoruichi. It was pay back time.

"So whats up Renji?" Ichigo had finaling calmed himself down after the show and had now turned serious.

"The Soutaichou sent me here to remind you that the war is now only three days away and they would like you to come to the Soul Society to prepare with the rest of the shinigami" Ichigo nodded slowly.

"But he said you are to come to Soul Society tomorrow so you can spent some time with your family" Ichigo understood why. He may not survive the war so this could very well be the last time he could see his family.

"Renji, what will happen to Toshirou during the war?" The room's aura got alot more serious at the sentence.

"Soutaichou has announced that if anyone is to go against him, they are not to hold back but they also not allowed to kill him as they beleive the effects can be reversed by the 12th division" Ichigo let go of a sigh he didnt know he had. Just as Ichigo was about to ask something else, Urahara poked his head back round the door.

"I couldn't help over hear that you think the 12th division could reverse the effects" Both of the turned their full attention to the strange man.

"When I first created the Hoyguko, I had made a plan of something that could reverse any effect it made and since the Toshirou insident, I have been working on it and I now beleive it is ready" He waved his hand as a mean for the two to follow him. They slowly rised from their seats and followed him into a small room the read 'Faulty Products'. All three walked in quietly. Urahara shuffled through some paper on a small desk and pulled out a small sperical object. when the object made contact with the ex-taichou's hand, it began to glow a whity-red colour.

"Renji, if you see Toshirou and if you get the chance, get this as close as you can to him, it should repeal the Hoyguko right out of Toshirou's body." Renji walked over to Urahara and slowly took hold of the object. When he touched it, it began to glow a reddy-orange colour.

"Why does it keep changing colour Urahara?" Ichigo was looking dumb founded that it could change different colours.

"It changes to the colour of the holder reitsu, but before you to go, do not show this to anybody, not even the Soutaichou as there are still spies all over the Seireitei that would report to Aizen with this news" The two nodded as the may their way out of the room, leaving Urahara alone. Ichigo headed home and Renji just headed to the room he usually stayed in with Urahara.

"Good Thing Jinta dicided to smash up the office or else I would have never found this information" With that, urahara made his way out of the room, shutting the door before returning back to his sleeping quarters. Yes, Jinta could be helpful without even knowing it.

--

The end of chapter six. One of my best friends helped my with this chapter so i give thanks to you, Audrea and i also give thanks to loveless35 for pointing out the fact that i was putting the wrong names in this story. Thats for reading and please review. Also if you notice im spelling something wrong can you please point it out insend of giving me anonymos and rude messages. Thank you and see ya soon.

Shinigami cup, golden

Yoruichi was fast asleep in her room when her door slowly opened reveiling a grinning shadow. The shadow held something in its hand. It slowly made its way to Yoruichi and began tipping something ontop of her before sneaking back out.

The next day

"URAHARAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Yoruichi as she made her way to the dining room. Jinta burst into laughter at the sight of Yoruichi. Her once purple hair was now neon green. Ururu walked out from the kitchen and also began to laugh at the sight. Urahara heard all the commotion and slowly walked through the door.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS FOR!?" She screamed so loud that all of the Town could have probably heard her.

"Why, what ever do you mean Yoruichi?" and with that, all that could be heard from the shop was alot of shouting, screaming, footsteps, banging and of course, lots and lots of laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aizen-sama, you wished to see me?" The female espada almost silently walked up to Aizen, who was standing over the table looking at personal files of the espada.

"Ah, Halibel yes, I was looking over the espada records and came across two things that will need to be done. firstly, I need you to find the ex-espada Nell Tu for me and secondly, I was looking at your profile and I was surpised to see what your release form is like, so because of this information, I will need you to stay with me and Toshiro during the war until half of the arancarrar have been injured or killed and when I sent you out, I would like you to take Toshiro with you and only let him leave you if you are caught in a fight. can you do this for me, Halibel?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama, I will leave to find Nell now" She made her way out of the hall in silence, remembering where she last saw Nell. When the door shut, Aizen let out a content smile. He didn't think she would take to kindly to being held back in the war but I was for a good cause. Aizen looked back down to file. Her abilities were something else and he didn't understand how she wasn't the strongest espada but figured that it was because she had never shown her true power before. He turned around towards the door. He couldn't wait to meet the ex- 3rd espada Nell Tu. 'Everything seems to be going my way' he thought silently to himself. He picked up the files and placed them the self opposite. Now all he had to do was wait one day before he could show that his creations were better then even the strongest shinigami.

--

The female espada was now in the middle of the sandy waste land. This was the last place she had seen Nell and was sure she was close. She could still sense her reitsu even though it was locked away with the amnesia Nell suffered from. She waited for two minutes until four shadows began to emerge. The first shadow she saw was slim and looked like an insect in her opinion. The second was smaller and was round like a ball with a clown's face. The third was a huge worm-like creature that had no eyes on its mask meaning that it must use its sense of smell to detect things. The fourth shadow was the tiniest out of the four shadows and was also the shadow Halibel was looking for. Halibel walked towards them until they meet face to face. The three hollows bowed to Halibel and Nell just looked confused as to why Halibel was in the middle of the desert.

"Nell, you are to come with me to Aizen-sama and if you are to refuse, your friends here will be killed" Nell's eyes widened as the image of her friends dead past through her mind. The three hollows on the other hand, didnt want Nell to go to Aizen and the other espada after what happened last time. The two smaller hollows stood infront of Nell while the worm hollow wrapped his tail around Nell. She wiggled trying to get out of the grip but no avail. The two hollows were not going to let Nell be taken back to Aizen's palace. Not after the fact she was almost killed before. Halibel drew her zanpaktou before speaking again.

"This is you final chance, come with me to Aizen-sama or these three will be killed" The worm-like hollow's hold on Nell tightened as the two infront remanded defient to Halibel's orders. A sigh left her mouth and she raised her zanpuktou high. She sliced both of the hollows infront in half and she stabbed the worm hollow in the mask in less the a second. All of the hollows began to fade, but before they disappeared, they each gave Nell a huge hug and smiled at her before vanishing into thin air. Nell's eyes pricked with tears as she gripped the sand, that moments ago, her best and only friends were standing protecting her. She looked up to Halibel to see her shealthing her zanpaktou. Nell slowly stood up and began walking towards Halibel. She had just lost everything in less then a second. She thought the only reason she was to be taken back to the palace to be exicuted for helping Ichigo and his crew in rescuing Orihime. Halibel sighed as she noticed Nell heading towards her.

"Come on, Aizen-sama is waiting" Her tone was harsh and it made Nell wince slightly, but for some reason, it seemed to relax her. The two began their walk to the castle, in which Nell noticed that the castle seemed to approching normally, until when she last tried and it felt like days before her and Ichigo arrived.

--

Things in the real world were quiet. Ichigo was with his sister Yuzu and dad Isshin as Karin was away at soccer camp for the month, while Renji was helping Urahara with the store, learning more about the object he had received last night.

It was now about 7 o'clock and Ichigo had one more place to go. He told his dad and sister that he was going to meet with Orihime and then planing to go away for a while with his friends. Isshin just said Ichigo was becoming a strong man and Yuzu cried like she always did when he disappeared. He waved goodbye as he ran to the old cemetery at the other end of town.

'Good thing Orihime's house is in this direction or I'd have to run all the way around the block' thought Ichigo. It took he round about 20 minutes to arrive at the hill, thirty minutes to get up the hill, even while running, and five minutes to find his mother's grave. He knelt down infront of the grave and began to have his usual talk with his mother.

"Hi, mum, I'm going to be gone for a while and I dont know how long I'll be gone for, so I need you to do me a favor" Ichigo bowed his head before staring at the grave as if telling his mother through the mind. Ichigo slowly rose up when he noticed something just behind the graveyard. A small, single red rose was standing up straight. Ichigo was now surprised. That rose hadn't been there when he arrived. Maybe it was a sign from his mum telling him she understood. He picked the delicate flower up and placed it infront of the grave. He began to slowly walk away when he felt something. something dark comming from the direction of the children's park.

He ran towards Orihime's who looked as though she had noticed it aswell. He ran up to her and asked if he could hid his body in her house until they came back. Of course, Orihime said 'Of course you can Kurosaki-kun' with her usual huge smile. He took around two minutes to make It look like he had fallen asleep on the sofa. They both ran towards the park when half way, they meet up with Chad and Renji.

"So you guys felt it too?" Renji looked at Ichigo for a second. Maybe he had finally got the hang of sensing reitsu. Then again, this force was extremely hard to miss, even for a dumbass like Ichigo. As they got closer and closer to the park, it actually felt like the dark rietsu was begining to go another direction. When the group was only two blocks away from the park, the riestu disappeared for a second and reappeared just at the begining of the woods. Orihime and Chad continued to the park incase it the reistu changed course again and Ichigo and Renji began to shunpo towards the woods. The reitsu stopped in one place which meant they wouldn't be running all night but when they arrived all the saw was demintional rip and a blak tail disappearing into it.

"Renji, could that have be Toshiro?"

"I think so, Aizen must be using him to keep us from getting to soul society as we can't leave a high reitsu like that in this town, it could kill all of the people within it" Ichigo slowly nodded his head. He began to walk off the site followed by Renji who looked lost in thought. Ichigo wasn't going to ask what he was thinking about and continued walking back to Orihime's.

--

"Did you two find what that reistu was?" Questioned Orihime who was giving out cans of coca-cola.

"No, it vanished before we could arrive" Orihime just nodded her head as she took the tray back out of the room. Ichigo, who was now in his real body, began a convosation.

"So Chad, are you coming with me and Orihime to soul society tonight?" Chad didn't say an answer, he just nodded his head before taking a gulp of his drink. Then orihime came bouncing back in the large room.

"Hey guys, we're too focused about tomorrow, maybe we should relax a bit by, I dont know, trying my new ice-cream" all three of them felt something hit the bottom of their stomachs. Before any of them could say they weren't hungry, she had run into her kitchen and lots of pots could be heard crashing on the floor. Two mintues later, she came through with four bowls of pink ice-cream.

"Try it guys, its strawberry" Orihime cheered taking a bit of it. All three of them slowly lifted their spoons up and placed the ice-cream in their mouths.

"With some beets, carrots, salmon and a hint of red bean sauce" She continued. All three of the boys coughed as the so called 'ice cream' slipped down their throats.

"Orihime, could you please pass me a towl, I spilt some of it on the floor" Orihime nodded as she went to fetch Renji a towl. The three then piled their ice-cream on top her pile. When she came back, she was amazed to see empty plates.

"Wow you guys must have liked that sorry I dont have anymore for you" She pouted as she had given herself the bigger portion.

"Thats alright Orihime, maybe next time but we got to go, right guys?" Ichigo gave then a look that just screamed 'run for it'. The two others nodded and stood up.

"Yeah yeah thats right see ya later Orihime" And all three were out the door before she could even say goodbye.

"Oh well...hey wait, i dont remember giving myself that much ice cream" but she didn't think about it anymore as she began to eat her newest creation.

--

"Ah Halibel, your back sooner then expected, have you brought Nell with you" Asked Aizen from his throne.

"Hai, Aizen-sama" She shifted to the left, reaveling a small figure to Aizen's view. Aizen's smile grew as he saw the small girl and jestered for her to come closer. Nell didn't move until Halibel nelt down a little and pushed her forward. Nell shifted and did as she was told. Before she got to the stairs of the thrown, Gin appeared and slammed his zanpaktou into the side of her head, knocking her out in a second. Aizen waved his hand and a female arrancarrar ran in, bowed to Aizen, picked the now unconcious Nell up, bowed again and left the thrown room. Aizen then jestered for Halibel to return to her quarters. Halibel bowed and made her way out aswell. Gin just kept smiling his creepy smile as he took his place next to Aizen on a smaller chair. Just on que, a dimentual hole appeared and Toshiro walked through.

"Welcome back Toshiro, did you have fun confusing them again?" Aizen sounded sacastic at the end. He knew the young boy was well behaved, but sometimes he decided he would go for a mess around in the human world and confuse the shinigami within it. Toshiro nodded his head and began to walk away.

"Toshiro, I need to talk to you...alone" That was the que for Gin to disappear. Gin pouted but did what was said and disappeared. Toshiro stopped in his tracks and turned back to face Aizen.

"Toshiro, during the war, you will be staying with me and Halibel and once I sent you two out, I would like you to stay with her until she gets caught in a fight, can you follow all of that?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama" Aizen's sadistic smile came back before waving his hand to Toshiro as a sign for him to leave. Toshiro did as he was told and made his way out. Yes, aizen knew he was going to win the winter war tommorrow for sure.

--

**end of chapter 7. hope you like this story and please R&R.**


End file.
